


tonight, tonight

by alpr1816



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpr1816/pseuds/alpr1816
Summary: The AU where Richie has a drunk one night stand with a gorgeous guy after a break up
Relationships: Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	tonight, tonight

“I think I’m going to tell him tonight.” Richie shouted to his friends, Bill and Stan. The soccer team always knew how to throw a party, but this End of Semester party was the best one so far. People were spilling out into the backyard, throwing up and shouting. Richie and his friends were in what Richie guessed was the living room, it had the sound system set up and the crowd was swaying and grinding on one another. Bill and Stan were in front of Richie, trying to push past the crowd to make it to the kitchen where the free keg was. 

“What?” Stan called back to Richie while checking that he was still following and didn't get lost in the crowd from the other room. 

The three of them make it to the kitchen, the music significantly quieter but the roar of the crowd still loud. They stood in line for the keg, Richie moved closer to Stan and Bill as someone pushed into the doorway. “I’m going to ask Connor out.” Richie beamed at his statement but it faltered as his friend's faces didn't match his own excitement. “What?” Bill and Stan shared a look with each other and took a step when the line moved. Richie had only been in the house for merely ten minutes but he was already sweating. It was hot outside, getting ready for summer break, but walking through the front door was like walking into the pits of hell. The body heat from all the house guests mixing was making it hard to breath. Richie rolled his eyes under his glasses and took a step with the line. “What!” 

Richie watched as Stan sighed but couldn't actually hear it. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” Stan gave Richie a look only a dad would if he saw his five year old trying to eat a crayon. Richie scrunched his face and made a disgusted sound, he looked at Bill for back up but he just looked away from both of them. “I don’t think he has your best interest at heart.” 

Richie huffs and drops the topic, Stan and Bill talk about the party or something, Richie doesn't pay attention. He was going to ask Connor to go steady with him even if his friends didn't approve. They weren't around for the late nights or deep conversations. He knew they didn't like Connor for rumors around campus about his past, but that was before Richie knew him. Richie didn't want someone to judge him for his cringy childhood so he wouldn't judge anyone else's. 

Looking for Connor in here was deemed impossible, he couldn't see past the wall of people lingering around the living room or the line of people making their way in and out of the door leading to the porch. Stan grabbed Richie’s wrist to keep him close and pay attention to the moving keg line. Richie knew Connor would be dealing at this party, that was the sole reason why he asked his best friends slash future roommates to come out. Convincing Bill to come wasn’t hard, he loved an excuse to listen to top 100 music, drink free beer and to make fun of drunk Richie, it was Stan he had to persuade. Let’s just say, Stanley Uris went home every weekend to visit his hometown girlfriend, Patty. She kept him sane, was one of the only people that could pull him out of an episode and get him out of the house. The other person being Richie Tozier himself but he wasn't always successful.

Finally, they were at the front of the line, all three of them grabbed two red solo cups and filled them both up with warm beer from the keg. The three of them found a free space by the kitchen sink and clinked their cups together. It was a ritual for them at the start of a party to cheer and chug the first beer together. Stan pulls the cup from his lips and gags a little. “Fuck, this is so gross. You two do this every weekend while I’m gone?” 

Richie crunches his first cup once he finished it and dropped it on the ground with the other littered goods. “Chug, chug, chug!” He encouraged Stan to keep going.

Bill wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Let loose, Stanny!” He gave Stan a high five once Stan was done with his first cup. 

Stan took his empty cup and filled it with water from the sink. “I think I’ll just sip the next one. Someone has to help you two buffoons back to your dorm later anyway.” 

Richie beamed at his friends and chugged his second cup. He didn't forget his mission for the night, but Richie wanted to soak up as much time as he could with his friends until break. They had a week of finals and then they were free. Of course, Stan and Bill were moving in with Richie at the beginning of next semester, but he would still miss them over the three months apart. But hopefully he would have a boyfriend by the end of the night to spend the summer with and wouldn't be all that lonely. 

Bill’s eyes widened as he looked off to the keg line. “Oh, sh-sh-it. We gotta move.” Bill’s stutter didn't come out often, only when he wasnt sober. Richie turned to see what Bill was looking at, hoping it was Connor. 

He frowned when he saw the big haired girl. “Greta from lecture?” Richie called after Bill, who was already making his way outside.

“Fuck, she saw us. Hurry go!” Stan said to Richie. They followed Bill out the door and Richie was greeted by a nice breeze, still warm out though and different music outside than what was playing inside. 

While still on the small porch, Richie took the high ground and tried to sweep his eyes from the backyard, looking for a certain blonde haired dealer. He got nudged by Stan to keep up with Bill and didn't get a chance to do a thorough search. He tried not to get annoyed with Stan, he was just trying to keep them all together, Stan hated being left alone. But Richie couldn't help the glare he gave Stan. He just ignored Richie and found Bill by a fire pit. Greta pushed her way passed and walked up to Bill, waving.

Stan and Richie stayed back a few steps to give them whatever privacy you could with this many people. Richie could see Greta twisting her hair with her finger and touching Bill’s upper arm. “She’s really trying, huh?” Stan said.

Bill glanced at her hand on him and moved away from it. “She should really get the hint, he turns her down at least once a month.” Richie chuckled and wished he could hear what they were saying.

Stan sipped his beer and smacked his lips. “What is she doing?” Bill’s facial expression turned serious and Greta’s looked annoyed.

The two get close enough to hear her say, “Did you seriously think I chased you down just to talk about class?” Richie laughed and she gave him a death glare. Richie gave her a wave but before he could say anything, he saw the most beautiful head of blonde curls behind her. His heart skipped a beat and he walked between her and Bill to get to him. 

Connor was sitting on a lawn chair talking to a freshman about prices but stopped and smiled once he saw Richie. “Tozier! You made it out!” Connor shifted to sit up straighter but remained in his seat. Richie was used to this type of greeting when he met up with Connor in public. Richie tries not to get down about it.

Richie smiled at him and gave him a finger gun. “You know I’m always up to party with you.” 

Connor held up a finger to Richie to wait and looked back at the freshman. Richie watched in silence as Connor exchanged his goods for money and the freshman scurried away from the two of them. Connor stood once he was gone and gave Richie a hug. Richie breathed in the Connor esque smell, but since the hug was in public, it didn't last very long. Even though they spent last night together, Richie felt like it's been ages in his arms. They pulled apart, Connor grabbed a full bottle of rum from his backpack and handed it to Richie. “A gift to unwind with since you were up all week studying for exams.”   
  
Richie’s smile reached his ears as he took the bottle. “Thanks, you didn't have to-I didn't get you anything!” 

Connor shrugged. “It’s fine, you can't buy it even if you could afford it.” he playfully nudged Richie with his elbow. “We can share it,” Connor gave a tight smile at someone behind Richie. He spun around to see Bill and Stan watching them but they quickly turned away when Richie made eye contact. “I’m sure they’ll want some too.” 

Richie groaned and looked back at Connor. He opened the bottle and took a swig. His whole body rippled with a chill from the bitterness of the alcohol. He gave the bottle back to Connor and watched as he chugged a little. Richie bounced between his feet, feeling antsy about being around Connor in such a public place. Richie so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around him and ask him out already, but he knew this wasn't the time. “So, are you still working or can we go dance?” Connor smiled a cheeky smile at him and led their way back to the living room.

It’s been an hour filled with drinking rum straight and rubbing sweaty body parts on strangers in the dance pit. Richie felt like this night was never going to end, and he didn’t want it to. He was surrounded by his best friends and future boyfriend, underage drinking and living. The music was so loud, Richie could feel the bass and tempo shaking his whole body. The crowd was so dense he could hardly dance, it was more of jumping and being pushed around. Richie felt a hand wrap tightly around his wrist. He jerked from it, worried, but the arm attached was Connors who gave Richie The Look that made Richie melt. Richie followed Connor out of the crowd, leaving Stan and Bill without a word. Richie’s vision tunneled and all he could see was the back of Connor’s head, like a moth to the flame. 

Connor stumbled into the bathroom. Two women were already there, one had her nose in some white powder on the sinks counter and the other was on the toilet. “Get out.” Connor said to them. The girls protested, clearly too gone to actually care about the lack of privacy but Connor kept telling them to leave until eventually the women did. Connor shut the door once Richie made it inside and pushed him up against the door. “This way, no one should come in…” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Richie. 

Richie welcomed the kiss, in fact, he’s been waiting for this since he woke up this morning. He assumed position; legs spread just enough for Connor’s knee to fit nicely, back arched so Connor’s hands had a place to roam and Richie’s arms wrapped around Connor’s neck, his fingers tangled in the blonde locks. He could smell the alcohol on Connor’s breath, he briefly wondered if Connor was on anything else tonight. Connor kissed hard and hungry, moving down to leave small marks on Richie’s neck. Richie let out a moan and tightened his grip in Connor’s hair. Connor let out a moan in response and moved his hands to undo Richie’s pants. “Connor..” Richie breathed out. He was getting ahead of himself. He wanted to ask him out, Richie wanted to make this official before Connor had his way with him, which Richie would gladly let happen. Richie let go of Connor’s hair and placed his hand over Connor’s to stop him. “Wait, Connor. Can-can I ask you something?” 

Connor pulled away and slowly opened his eyes to meet Richie’s. “Can’t it wait? I’ve been thinking of your sweet ass all night, I don't want to stop now.” Connor’s head swooped in on Richie’s neck again.

Richie only got hornier hearing him say that. Connor wanted him, here and now. Not that this was new, the first month of their hookups were at house parties just like this one. Richie pushed Connor away again, it killed him to do so, but he needed to ask. “Babe-Connor, sorry.. It's just,” Connor took a step back, holding Richie at arm's length. “Well, we've been seeing each other for a while now and tonight is the last night I’ll see you before exam hell week and…” Connor let his arms fall from Richie, his face completely blank now. “I practically lived in your dorm for two weeks and just,” Richie took a deep breath in. Mixing alcohol and feelings didn't normally work out well but Richie had high hopes. “I really like you, Connor Bowers. I was wondering if you’d be.. Be my boyfriend?” 

Connor’s face twisted into an expression that Richie couldn’t read. He turned away from Richie and faced the wall, Richie’s mood dropping every second Connor didn't speak. Richie felt ridiculous, leaning on the bathroom door, pants undone, watching Connor’s body tense away from him. He could hear the music mixing with the screams of the party goers, it didn't fit the mood in the small bathroom at all. Richie felt like he was going to be sick.

“Are you joking?” Connor said in a small voice. Richie didn't know how to respond so he stayed silent. “I know you're a f*ag-”

“Don't call me-!”   
  
Connor wiped his head to look at Richie, his eyebrows knitted together. “Don't!” He yelled but rubbed his face. When he spoke again his voice was strained. “Don't interrupt me.” He hit his fist against the sink and let out a curse word in pain. “Just shut up and bend over, Tozier. You know this is what you really want. You don't want to… to ‘date’ me. You want that hole in your ass filled and I want a hole to put my dick in. So, stop talking and let's do this.”

Richie didn't know if his head was spinning from the alcohol or complete shock. The person in front of him was not His Connor. “You don't mean that.” Richie shook his head, trying not to let tears fall or show how small he felt. How did this all go to shit so fast? “I know you like me too. We shared a bed for weeks, we have sex every night, we eat together most of the week, I’m not seeing anyone other than you… arent we already dating?”

  
“I would never date someone like you.” Connor spat.

Richie wished he would have just punched him. Anger rising over the hurt, Richie gets a little bold. “Connor, you can't say that! You said you loved-” 

Connor’s hand punched through the door by Richie’s head, he flinched but held his ground. With Connor in front of him again, Connor made direct eye contact. “You don't know me. You're just some f*ggot who begged me to fuck you.” Richie could hardly see Connor’s tears over his own. “Get out.” Connor pulled his hand back from the door but stayed in Richie's space.

With tears streaking his face, Richie willed himself to push Connor away from him. Connor moved easily and didn't try to stop Richie as he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Richie blindly pushed through the people, wiping his tears on his shirt, thankful that everyone was too gone to notice he was crying. He knew he was going to be sick now, his head was pounding and he could already feel his stomach turning. Richie picked up a forgotten purse and puked hunched in a corner. He needed Stan and Bill, he needed to get out of here. 

Richie buckled his pants back up once he tossed the purse on the ground. He scanned the room he was in and spotted Stan talking to some girls Richie didn't recognize. He swayed his way over and hung on his more sober friend. “Stan…” Ignoring the women staring right at them, Richie began sobbing, he would later blame most tears on him being drunk but sadly, that wasn't the case. 

  
Stan turned away from the group, not really interested in anything they said anyway, and hugged his crying friend. “There, there, Rich…” He rubbed Richie’s back in soothing small circles.

“Please don't say I told you so.” Richie whined.

“Ill save it for next week.” Stan handed Richie his water cup and Richie gladly drank all of it. “Sit here,” He sat Richie on the floor by a fern. “Ill go find Bill then we can get out of here?”

Richie wiped his tears on the back of his hands and nodded. Stan left and Richie felt like a mess, he wondered how pitiful he looked sitting on the ground. He leaned on the potted plant to stay away from the stomping feet of his drunk peers. “I'll name you Penny.” He hugged the pot. “Penny the Wise plant, please help me get over him.” 

“You’re probably too cute for him.”

Richie shot back from the plant. He knitted his eyebrows together. “I don't remember getting high tonight…” Richie heard a laugh and looked to his left. There was a guy sitting on the couch right next to Richie. “Oh, shit. I really thought the plant spoke to me for a second.” 

The guy smiled and slinked to sit next to Richie on the floor. Richie could tell he was pretty drunk but smiled at his new cute guest anyway. “Did you just get dumped?” He asked, sitting very close to Richie. The brown haired man rubbed their shoulders together. When he took a sip from his red cup, his eyes wouldn't leave Richie’s. “Someone that looks like you shouldnt be left alone.” He laughed at his own bad pick up line and waved his cup. “I get a few drinks in me and forget how to act..” 

Richie may be drunk and he may have thought a plant talked to him but he wasn't blind to drunk flirting. “Something like that… What about you? Are you alone tonight?” He’ll show Connor he doesn't need him. Right here is a cute guy, drunk but so was everyone, trying to put the moves on Richie and he intended to go all the way if the guy would let Richie. He needed Connor’s touch out of his mind, he needed to forget the scene in the bathroom.

He smiled and took a sip from his cup. “How about you get us a room and find out?” he laughed. It was the type of laugh that made everyone join in. “I’m-I’m sorry that was bad but, uh,” Richie giggled with him. Richie didn't think, he planted his lips on the cute mysterious flirter. The brown hair guy dropped his cup and the sticky liquid went on both of their laps but they didn't break the kiss. 

Richie couldn't stop his brain from making comparisons between the new guy and Connor. Connor’s hands were rough and dry making his touch heavy and scratchy. Richie could tell his new kissing partner kept lotion on him 24/7, even while drunk his touch was soft and felt caring.   
  


Richie pulled away to shut off his brain. “Let’s find that room, yeah?” they stood up and Richie led the way looking in closets and rooms, they walked by the bathroom with the hole in the door thanks to Connor. The guy started pointing and saying something about it but Richie pulled him on ward. Right as Richie was going to give up hope, he saw a couple stumble out of the back room. Richie couldnt contain the relief on his face. This was a big ‘fuck you’ to Connor, where ever he may be. Richie grabbed the door handle right before a thruple did. He ignored their irritation and pushed his partner in and locked the door. 

The room had thick weed smoke lingering everywhere, it was dark and had a black light on in the corner, lighting up psychedelic posters. Was Richie in heaven? The guy flopped on the bed as Richie made his way around the room. He spotted a huge jar half way filled with buds. “Oh, I’m  _ so _ taking some of those before I leave.”

His guest coughed at the smoke and waved his hand in front of his face. “Hey, fern guy, get over here.” Richie smiled and made his way to the bed. His new friend was already undressed but kept his socks and boxers on. He had never had sex with someone that kept their socks on so this was going to be interesting. 

Richie took no time in undressing to match his partners, but he took his socks off and stuffed them in his pants pocket. Richie swooped on top of him and resumed their make out. The shorter man grabbed Richie’s hair and pulled hard, exposing Richie’s neck. “These look fresh.” He chuckled against Richie’s neck.

“Aw, you jealous? I’m a hot commodity.” This was a perfect metaphor, he made new marks while covering Connor’s old ones. Richie’s hands locked his short hair. It wasn’t like Connor’s longer curly hair, he had product in it and it was shorter. Richie winced at his thoughts, Richie was doing this to forget Connor, not think of him more. 

His new partner kissed Richie softly and passionately, almost as if they were already lovers. He pushed Richie to lay on the bed and got on top of Richie. Richie’s heart pounded as he looked at Richie carefully. “You are kind of cute.” 

Richie barked out a laugh. “Was all that out there an act then?” 

He shrugged and kissed his way down to Richie’s front. He didn't wait to pull Richie's boxers off and suck his dick like his life depended on it. Richie arched his back and moaned. Richie’s mind went totally blank except for the pure pleasure he was getting. This is what Richie needed, a comforting fucking. When was the last time Richie had one of those?

His partner pulled away and they made eye contact. Richie blushed at the site of this cute guy on his knees, looking up at him. “You got a condom?” Richie nodded and pointed to his pants on the floor. He got up and pulled off his own boxers, Richie’s eyes went wide as he put the condom on himself. He paused before getting back into bed. “Oh, shit, uh,” He gestured to his wrapped dick. “Is this cool?” 

Richie’s chest got light from excitement and nodded his head, afraid to speak and frighten this beauty. Richie rolled on his hands and knees on the bed, and then he was inside Richie. The feeling was different but Richie welcomed it. Richie moaned into the pillow. He could hear him panting and moaning, the music loud enough to seep into the walls but not make out the song. “Yes Co-  _ fuck _ !” Richie bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. Richie was glad his almost slip up didn't affect his partner. “What's your name?” He said loud enough for the guy to hear. He needed Connor out of his head.

He slowed and moved closer to Richie’s ear. “Eddie..” He whispered with a hint of amusement on his lips. He moved back to position and sped up. 

“ _ Fuck, Eddie _ !” Richie couldn't keep his name off of his lips. They were moving in sync now, huffing and sweaty. 

“Finish for me.” Eddie demanded. Richie had chills, where was this guy hiding all his life? Was Richie just drunk and heartbroken, or was this one of the best fucks in his life? Richie moaned and felt bad for whoever's bed this was. Eddie finished with a moan and tightened his grip on Richie’s sides. They sat like that for a moment, catching their breaths. Eddie pulled away and threw the condom in the trash can. Richie watched as he used the bed sheet to wipe his dick off and handed it to Richie. He followed Eddie’s lead and wiped off his own. “If I was sober, I’d feel bad for the son of a bitch who owned this bed.” 

Eddie laughed light heartedly. “If I was sober, this wouldn't have happened.” He staggered as he put his boxers and pants on.

  
  
Richie shrugged. “Surprisingly, I get that a lot.” 

Eddie smiled at Richie. “I don't normally have one night stands,” He gestured to himself. “I have taste. “And Raggedy Andy motherfuckers don't normally cut it.” He ruffled Richie’s hair.

Richie laughed hard and pushed Eddie’s hand away. “Raggedy Andy? That's a new one. I like your spite, Eds.” 

Eddie laughed with him up until he called him ‘Eds’. His face scrunched up. “Don't call me that.” He put on his shoes as Richie finished getting his clothes back on. His moment of clarity was gone and his thoughts of Connor came back. Eddie headed to the door.

  
“Wanna know my name?” Richie called after him. 

Eddie opened the door. “Not really.” He shut the door behind him. 

Richie laughed and rubbed his face before putting his glasses back on. He was too drunk and tired to put his shoes back on, he tied the laces and hung them around his neck. Richie saw his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. “God, look at you.” He walked up to the mirror and examined his neck, it was covered in dark marks. He made eye contact with his reflection. “What a mess.” Richie went over to the jar of weed and helped himself to a few buds for later. He started for the door but then turned around and started looking for a pipe. What better way to end this shitty night than stealing and smoking stranger's weed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i never wrote something like this and im not sure if ill continue but i have a few ideas!


End file.
